Floor box assemblies provide a convenient means for placing electrical, data, and/or communication outlets near a user without running cords on the floor, which can be a safety hazard. It is desirable to provide a floor box assembly with a cover that has an access door that is designed to be repositioned by lifting, sliding, or moving back and securing into closed (“flat”) positions that are either watertight with a single gasket and/or reveal one or more apertures for cords plugged into an outlet within the floor box assembly.